<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Peach Scene by Tailor1971</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694728">The Peach Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971'>Tailor1971</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutfest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal sex (fantasy), Blow Jobs, Cum Eating, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Nipple Play, No peaches were harmed in the writing of this fic, Patrick gets bossy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, jerking off</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and David watch Call Me By Your Name, which inspires some sexy time with a peach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutfest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Peach Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Point_of_no_return/gifts">Point_of_no_return</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea for this fic was a prompt from Point_of_no_return on the Rose Apothecary discord. Hope it is everything you dreamed it would be, PONR! </p><p>I am currently writing a novel length AU that will probably take me a few more months to complete, and in the meantime I'll be writing a few smutty one-offs every once in a while when I need a break. Consider this the first installment of Smutfest 2020. I'll officially make it a series when I get the second fic written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I saw ‘Brokeback Mountain’ with Rachel when it came out,” Patrick said to demonstrate that he wasn’t completely naive when it came to movies with gay themes.</p><p>David tilted up his chin, dropped his shoulders, and bounced a little as he answered, “Everyone saw ‘Brokeback Mountain’ with their girlfriend when it came out.” Patrick rolled his eyes and David sat down with him on the couch. “But I’m thinking we might stick to movies that are a little less mainstream and a lot less murdery?” </p><p>He put his hand on Patrick’s thigh. “Besides, in my mind any movie that promotes the idea that gay men can fuck without lubricant is ac-tive-ly homophobic.” David enunciated every syllable in the word <em> actively </em> to really drive his point home. That elicited a small chuckle from Patrick.</p><p>“Okay, David.” And that was how the conversation went when David recommended that they start watching movies with gay storylines on their Sunday movie nights. After nearly a year, David was fairly confident that he had introduced Patrick to all the iconic rom-coms that Patrick needed to know in order to understand David’s references. Now it was time to attend to Patrick’s queer cultural education.</p><p>It was a humid summer night in early August when they watched <em>Call Me By Your Name</em>. They were sitting on the couch in shorts and T-shirts, with a large box fan taking the edge off the heat. Even with the fan, it was too hot to cuddle close, so they kept a little distance between themselves while they finished their pizza and drank their beer. David had never been much of a beer drinker, but Patrick recently introduced him to a lager that he enjoyed, and David made it their official drink of the summer.</p><p>By the end of the movie, David had stretched out on the couch with his feet in Patrick’s lap. Patrick was languidly running his hand along David’s shins. A couple of Patrick’s short, wavy curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat, which David found both cute and sexy as hell.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” David asked as the final credits began.</p><p>Patrick looked over at David with one of his little upside-down smiles. “Armie Hammer is cute.”</p><p>David playfully nudged Patrick’s thigh with his foot. “Okay, we can unpackage that later, horndog. What do you think about the <em> story </em>?”</p><p>Patrick grabbed David’s foot with the intention of tickling him, but David pulled free. He laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “The peach scene was certainly memorable.”</p><p>David sat up and scooted closer to Patrick. He walked his index and middle fingers up Patrick’s arm. “You know, in the book Oliver eats the peach.”</p><p>Patrick raised his eyebrows. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, the whole thing. It was kinda important to the plot, too,” David said, slipping his fingers under the sleeve of Patrick’s T-shirt.</p><p>“Because it joined them together.”</p><p>David nodded. “It’s like the title, <em> Call Me By Your Name </em>...It’s about blurring the boundary between two people. You should read the book next.”</p><p>Patrick stared ahead with an unfocused gaze, as if he was deep in thought. Then he looked David in the eyes and leaned in to kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next day Patrick brought home a bag full of the peaches they stocked from the Peterson farm. Word was getting around town that the fruit from the Petersons was especially good this year, so the peaches, apples, and pears that were delivered twice a week didn’t stay in their produce case for long. Patrick had always been partial to peaches, so when the Monday morning delivery arrived, he made sure to set some aside for himself.</p><p>When they got home that night, Patrick folded the top of the paper bag closed and placed it on the back corner of their counter. David cocked his head and shot Patrick a questioning glance. “Don’t you want to put those in the refrigerator?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Patrick said, shaking his head. “I purposely picked the least ripe ones and left the ones that were ready to eat for our customers. These will ripen faster inside the closed bag.”</p><p>David couldn’t eat them anyway so he hadn’t given it a second thought.</p><p>It was Wednesday now - David’s day off. He had spent a little time in their backyard earlier in the day, but once the sun was directly overhead he had retreated indoors and parked himself on the couch in front of the fan. An early series of <em> Project Runway </em> was playing in the background, but he wasn’t really paying attention to it. He was focused on sketching out some ideas for an online ordering portal for the Apothecary. Patrick had already decided that they would hire someone to actually build the portal, however David would be in control of all of the client-facing design elements.</p><p>David was getting drowsy from the heat, and had a bit of designer’s block, so he trudged into the kitchen to make some coffee. As he was reaching into the cupboard for a mug, he caught sight of the bag out of the corner of his eye. <em> Oh right, Patrick’s peaches. </em>Thinking they had to be ripe now, he slid the bag towards himself with the intention of putting them in the fridge.</p><p>He noticed that Patrick had written a note on the bag:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t eat these, David! </em>
</p><p><b>♡</b> <em>Patrick</em></p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. He loved his husband, but he could be such a dork sometimes.</p><p>David reached into the bag and pulled out one of the peaches. Its skin was a deep red color and slightly fuzzy to the touch. Squeezing it gently, he found that it was soft and perfectly ripe, maybe even overripe. He rolled it in his hands, then ran his finger down the crease in the fruit.</p><p>The peach scene from <em> Call Me By Your Name </em> played out in his head. He knew he couldn’t eat peaches because of his allergy to pitted fruits, but he had discovered that he could touch them without much of a problem. He had peeled peaches and cut them into slices for Patrick and didn’t have a reaction as long as he washed his hands afterwards. True, he had never stuck his dick inside one - but skin is skin, he figured.</p><p>He pulled a small paring knife out of their knife block and carefully cut out the stone. The sweet fragrance of the ripe fruit filled the air around him. He slowly ran his finger along the inside of the peach. The flesh was soft and squishy, and juice had already started to pool at the bottom of the small tunnel he had cut into the peach. He felt a stirring in his pants. <em> I’m getting turned on by a piece of fruit </em>, he thought to himself. He looked up at the clock. Patrick wouldn’t be home for another half an hour.</p><p>He bit his lower lip. He had a semi now and was well on his way to a full erection. <em> I guess I’m gonna fuck this peach. What would Patrick think? </em>And then it dawned on him. This is the first time Patrick had brought home a bag of peaches. Usually he just bought one at work. Now David was convinced that this had been Patrick’s intention all along: to entice David to act out his favorite scene from the movie they had shared together.</p><p><em> Game on </em>.</p><p>David took the stairs two at a time and walked quickly to his side of the bed. He placed the peach on the nightstand so he could undress. He pulled off his shoes and socks and shimmied out of his pants and boxer briefs (lamenting the fact that the tight jeans were taking so long to get off). Once he had finally gotten out of his jeans he pulled off his John Varvatos T-shirt, folded it quickly, and placed it on the chair in the corner. He ran his hands over his naked body, feeling his rising heat.</p><p>He started to get on the bed, but then hesitated. One thing that stood out in his memory about the peach scene was all the juice that had dripped onto Elio’s bed. He didn’t want to have to change the sheets after a tryst with a piece of fruit so he reached under the bed for one of the soft, absorbent towels they used during sex.</p><p>David lay down on the towel, closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. He imagined <em> Patrick lying on top of him, supporting his weight on his muscular forearms, his hard cock pressing into David’s. Patrick was kissing him. He could feel his tongue brushing against his own, and then slipping between his teeth and his lower lip. Then Patrick was kissing his neck and moving his way down his shoulder.  </em></p><p>David rolled to the side and took the peach off his nightstand. He dipped his finger into the center and rubbed the juice on his nipples. The juice was smooth and silky, and surprisingly effective as a lubricant. His nipples hardened under his touch and he let out a small moan <em> as Patrick teased each nipple with his tongue, nibbling at them gently with his teeth. David groaned as Patrick began rolling his hips, causing their cocks to slide along one another. He felt Patrick’s warm exhale on his chest when he thrust his hips upward, closing what little distance was left between them. </em></p><p>David’s cock was hard and aching to be touched. A bead of precum appeared on his head and slowly dripped onto his stomach. He put his finger inside the peach and pressed into the flesh a bit to liberate more of the juice. Breathing heavily, he slowly poured the juice along the length of his cock and onto his balls. It flowed down his shaft, leaving cool, glistening trails in its wake. Some of the juice trickled along his thigh crease and made its way toward his asshole.</p><p><em> Patrick was kissing his abdomen and moving down his body. He wrapped his hand around David’s cock and looked up at him, maintaining eye contact while he swirled his tongue around David’s head. </em> David peeled away a bit of the skin from around the opening he had cut into the peach, exposing the dewey golden flesh of the fruit, and then ran the peach along his shaft. Cool and slippery, it felt amazing against his skin. He started tweaking his nipples with his free hand. </p><p><em> Fuck me, David. Patrick was on his hands and knees, arching his back and offering up his perfect ass. David ran his hands over his full, round glutes, gripping them gently and spreading them so he could see Patrick’s asshole. He was wet and open. David kneeled behind him and pushed into </em>the peach. The sensation was incredible - soft and slick. He found that by squeezing the peach he could apply more pressure to his cock. So he squeezed and released his hand while he imagined sliding in and out of Patrick’s ass. Juice was flowing freely down his cock and balls, and the feeling of being messy amped up his arousal.</p><p><em>He pulled out and Patrick rolled onto his back. Patrick lifted his legs and reached under his thighs to spread his ass open for David. He stared into David’s eyes as he sunk inside of him again.</em> <em>David put Patrick’s ankles on his shoulders and leaned forward, bending Patrick in half and angling his ass upwards. Fuck me harder! He drove inside of Patrick over and over, his balls slamming against Patrick’s ass at the end of every thrust. </em>David’s movements were becoming hurried and insistent. He was thrusting upward into the peach, twisting it with his hand, feeling the fruit yielding under his pressure. It was warm now, and soft, and wet, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p><em> I’m gonna come, David! Patrick cried out as the first jets of his cum arced upwards onto David’s stomach. His asshole clenched rhythmically around David’s cock, causing David to quicken his pace. As the rest of Patrick’s cum settled in a pool between them, David felt his own orgasm building deep in his groin. He surged into </em> the peach one last time, screaming “Oh, Patrick!” as he came. He moaned and shuddered through his orgasm, feeling his cum wet the inside of the peach as he filled it. </p><p>He took a few deep breaths as his heart rate returned to normal. Realizing that he was softening and starting to slide out of the peach, he rolled onto his side and carefully pulled out, tipping the fruit up so that none of his cum would spill onto the towel. The peach was torn a bit around the hole he had cut into it, but it was still intact enough that it wasn’t leaking. He placed it on the nightstand and looked down at his body.</p><p>
  <em> Good god, that made a mess! </em>
</p><p>He was covered with peach juice. It was everywhere - his hands, his chest, his stomach, his dick, his balls, and his ass. There were even golden droplets of juice clinging to his pubic hair. He knew that fucking a piece of fruit would be messy - and it was fun being messy while it was happening - but now he just felt sticky and gross. He groaned and stood up to take a shower. The multiple wet spots on the towel confirmed that he had been wise to plan ahead.</p><p>He took the towel into the bathroom and dropped it into the laundry hamper. As he passed the mirror over the sink, he saw his reflection and chuckled. His face was a little flushed, and the hair on his chest and abdomen was visibly wet and stuck to his skin. “<em> I fucked a peach and I liked it”, </em>he sang to himself under his breath as he turned on the shower taps.</p><p>While the shower was warming up, he inspected his dick for any signs of an allergic reaction. Everything looked normal, and there was no discomfort, so he figured everything was okay. Taking a thorough shower would ensure that he made it through the experience unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>Patrick came in through the back door and called out, “Hi David, I’m home!” The TV was on, but David was not around. He heard the shower upstairs, which was a bit unusual since David rarely showered in the late afternoon, unless they had just had sex. He placed his keys and phone on the counter, and that was when he saw it. </p><p>The peach pit was sitting on the counter in a small puddle of juice. Patrick looked in the sink and found the paring knife. <em> No way...he didn’t. </em> He walked over to the pit and picked it up. <em> Did he? </em></p><p>Patrick pushed his tongue against the inside of his lower lip and shook his head. He had brought the peaches home to tease David a little after they discussed “the peach scene” in the movie, but never in a million years did he think his fastidious husband would actually <em> fuck a peach </em> . Besides the fact that it would be guaranteed to make a mess and cover him with sticky juice, David was allergic. <em> Could </em> he even safely do it?</p><p>The shower turned off, which meant he had about fifteen minutes before David would be done with his skin care regimen and emerge from the bathroom. If David had done what he thought he had, he had a short window of time to find the peach before David could get rid of the evidence.</p><p>
  <em> Game on. </em>
</p><p>He went upstairs as quietly as he could and ducked into the bedroom. Exactly as he suspected, the ruined peach was on the nightstand. He crept over to David’s side of the bed and sat down with his back to the bathroom door. The crude opening that had been cut into the peach was torn around the edges. Juice was drying on its surface, making it sticky to the touch. Patrick picked it up carefully with both hands. It was still slightly warm from David’s body heat. He looked inside and saw a small pool of cum mixed with some of the peach juice. </p><p>He dipped his finger into the peach and brought some of the fluid to his mouth. The taste of David mixed with the sweetness of the peach juice stoked a fire in his groin. <em> I guess I’m gonna eat this peach </em>, he thought to himself as he heard the bathroom door opening behind him.</p><p>“Oh hi! I didn’t hear you come in. How was work?” David was coming around the foot of the bed, no doubt with the intention of giving his husband a hello kiss. </p><p>“Work was fine. How was your day?” Patrick was purposely keeping his tone light and casual.</p><p>“Uneventful,” David said as he came around the corner of the bed and started to lean in for a hello kiss. He paused when he realized that Patrick was holding the peach. </p><p>Patrick slid the peach along his bottom lip. “Ah ah ah...your allergy. The kiss will have to wait for a bit.”</p><p>David’s breath caught in his throat. He ran the fingers of his right hand through his damp hair and grimaced. He felt vulnerable and instinctively grasped the top of the towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>“Someone’s been inspired, huh?” Patrick ran his finger in a circle around the hole cut into the peach and then let it dip inside. “This makes me think your day might have been a <em> little </em> eventful.”</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, honey. I think this may have looked hotter in the movie than it’s going to be in real life.” David’s heart started beating faster. <em> How far was Patrick going to take this? </em></p><p>“Shush.” Patrick sucked his finger into his mouth and then lazily pulled it out. He placed the peach back on the nightstand and started unbuttoning his shirt. His dark eyes roamed over David’s body. “Take off my shoes and socks.”</p><p>David dropped to his knees and untied Patrick’s dress shoes. He loosened the laces a bit on each shoe and then slipped them off his feet. He could smell the warm leather of Patrick’s shoes as he massaged one foot and then the other.</p><p>“That’s good,” Patrick said. His voice was deep and husky. He wriggled out of his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. </p><p>David pushed his hand up under the tight cuff of Patrick’s jeans until he could hook a finger into the top of his sock. He slowly pulled the sock off, turning it inside out as he did. He repeated this for the other sock, and then gave each of his husband’s bare feet one last caress before he looked back up to his husband for further instruction.</p><p>“Stand up.” David and Patrick stood at the same time. Patrick took off his undershirt by crossing his arms at the hem and uncrossing them as the shirt moved up his body. He learned this from watching guys in movies, and practiced it in the mirror until he could do it effortlessly. He usually just grabbed the back of the shirt and hiked it over his head - he reserved this special move for when he wanted to be sexy. David loved the move because it slowly revealed Patrick’s stomach and chest one delectable inch at a time. </p><p>Patrick tossed his undershirt onto the floor. “Take my pants off...but <em> just </em> my pants.” He put his arms behind his head so that his biceps flexed a little. David was transfixed by the sight. He stared a little too long, apparently, because Patrick made a “hmm” sound deep in his throat and whispered, “David...my pants.”</p><p>David shook his head a little to bring himself back to the task at hand. He unbuckled Patrick’s belt and slowly unzipped his fly, revealing his cock - hard and erect behind navy blue cotton. As he pushed the waistband of his pants down his hips, David let his knuckles graze the shaft of Patrick’s erection, eliciting a small growl of approval from Patrick. </p><p>He lingered a bit once he had uncovered Patrick’s thighs. While looking up at Patrick, he ran his tongue up his inner thigh and allowed it to slip under the hem of his boxer briefs. He moved as close as he could to Patrick’s balls without actually touching them. Patrick closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath.</p><p>David let his nose brush against Patrick’s cock as he pushed his pants down to the floor, eliciting a small whimper from Patrick. Patrick stepped out of his pants and kicked them out of the way. He ran his hand through David’s hair before stepping backwards toward their bed. He lay back on the bed and rested one hand behind his head. With his free hand he rubbed his pecs and played with his nipples, rolling each one between his thumb and forefinger. </p><p>David stood up and swallowed thickly. The towel felt heavy as it pressed against his erection. He looked down and saw that his dick was pushing the towel away from his body.</p><p>“Lose the towel,” Patrick said, watching David intently. David opened the towel and let it drop to the floor. His dick sprang upward now that it was no longer held down by the heavy fabric. He reflexively reached for it, but then stopped himself. He was willing to let Patrick call the shots this afternoon.</p><p>“Yeah, stroke your dick for me,” Patrick said as he rubbed himself through his underwear. A dark spot appeared over the head of Patrick’s cock where his precum was wetting the thin cotton of his boxers. He brought his left hand out from behind his head and played with his right nipple. </p><p>David licked his hand and started jerking off with long, slow strokes. After a few strokes, he pushed down on his cock and then let it bounce upward again to show Patrick how hard he was. Patrick said “<em> Oh fuck, David </em>,” and patted the bed between his legs, finally inviting David to join him. David eagerly crawled onto the bed and settled in so that his head was resting on Patrick’s thigh.</p><p>Patrick grabbed the peach from the nightstand and licked just inside the hole that David had cut (and fucked) into it. “You taste really good.” He bit off a piece of the peach and chewed it while he hooked a thumb behind his cock and pushed it toward David.</p><p>David started to nuzzle Patrick’s cock and balls through his underwear. Patrick was sweaty and his scent was strong - musky and manly after a full day of work. David inhaled deeply, savoring his scent. Then he started licking and mouthing Patrick’s cock through his underwear. </p><p>Patrick got his attention by touching him on the shoulder. David lifted his head up to look at his husband, but Patrick shook his head. “Keep doing what you were doing. I just want you to watch me at the same time.” David smiled, and kept his eyes on Patrick while his tongue licked up and down his shaft.</p><p>Without any further teasing, Patrick bit deeply into the peach, deeply enough that David’s cum started to spill onto Patrick’s chin. While he was chewing his bite, Patrick used his fingers to wipe David’s cum into his mouth. He tipped the peach back a bit to make sure the rest of the juices stayed inside. He made a small humming sound in his throat as he tasted David’s cum mixing with the peach in his mouth. After he swallowed, he looked down at David, smiling.</p><p>David realized that he had stopped moving his tongue and was just staring at Patrick with his mouth open. He chuckled nervously, then hooked his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s boxer briefs. Patrick lifted his hips a bit, allowing David to pull off his underwear. </p><p>As David took Patrick’s cock into his mouth, Patrick took another bite of the peach. Juice from the peach and the remainder of David’s cum tricked down Patrick’s hand and dripped onto his chest. David could see that Patrick had purposely tipped the peach forward so that its contents would start spilling on him. “Hmm. This is getting pretty messy.” Patrick lapped up the cum on his hand with a few long licks of his tongue. David groaned and moved down a bit so he could start licking Patrick’s balls and watch him more easily.</p><p>“I feel a little selfish being the only one eating,” Patrick said. “You know, there is a peach in the room that you can eat.” He lifted his legs a little and looked at David expectantly. Without missing a beat, David put his hands behind Patrick’s knees and pushed his legs up further. He started flicking his tongue against Patrick’s asshole, which made Patrick’s body shudder.</p><p>“Oh god, David, that feels amazing.” Patrick reached down with his free hand and tried to open himself more so that David could get deeper.</p><p>“I got this, honey,” David said, bringing his hands down and spreading Patrick wider. “Start jerking off.” Then he plunged his tongue into Patrick’s asshole causing Patrick to yelp and jump a little.</p><p>Patrick rubbed what was left of the peach on his dick to provide some lubrication. As he started stroking his cock he finished off the peach with two quick bites. Then he paused to wipe up the juice and cum that had dripped onto his chest and smeared that on his cock as well. </p><p>“Fuck me with your tongue!” Patrick moaned, jerking his cock and rolling his hips while David tongued his asshole. David started thrusting more deeply, eliciting increasingly passionate sounds from Patrick.</p><p>“Can you go again?” Patrick asked breathlessly.</p><p>“Yeah, definitely.” </p><p>Patrick rolled onto his side to retrieve the lube from the nightstand. He then rolled back and lifted his legs again. “I want you to jerk off while you eat my ass.” He squeezed a little lube on his dick and then slid the bottle toward David. “But let me know when you’re getting close. I want you to come in my mouth.”</p><p>“Oh, fuck.” David lubed up his cock and returned his attention to Patrick’s ass. He knew he wasn’t going to last long. Knowing that Patrick had already eaten his cum from earlier and was now demanding more was overwhelmingly exciting. With only a few more strokes he would be there. “Oh shit, I’m close!” He quickly moved up to straddle Patrick’s chest, and Patrick scooted down until David’s cock was hovering over his mouth.</p><p>David looked down and saw Patrick with his mouth open. Patrick started licking the tip of David’s dick and that sent him over the edge. A guttural moan tore from his chest as he came. The first jet of cum streaked across Patrick’s cheek, but he was able to redirect his aim and the rest of his load landed in Patrick’s mouth.</p><p>“Give me your cock!” Patrick barked, and David lowered his dick into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick licked and sucked as his body tensed up and he came, moaning around David’s cock with each contraction. Once his orgasm had subsided, Patrick opened his eyes and mouth and looked up at David with a dopey expression. David slid his dick out of Patrick’s mouth and collapsed on the bed next to his husband, completely exhausted. </p><p>Patrick reached for David’s hand and interlaced their fingers. ”Holy fuck.” He lifted his head a little to look down at his body. His head fell back to the pillow and he started giggling. “I’m literally covered with cum.” </p><p>David laughed with him and snuggled closer. “I want to kiss you so badly, but you're basically a big pitted fruit right now.”</p><p>“Who are you calling a fruit?” Patrick joked, bringing David’s hand to his mouth and kissing each of his fingers. “Okay, I’ll be right back. I’m going to clean up and brush my teeth so I can get that hello kiss.”</p><p>Patrick rolled to his side, pushed himself into a seated position with exaggerated effort, and started towards the bathroom. When he was halfway there he reached back and gave himself a playful little slap on the ass.</p><p>David laughed. <em> Such a dork. </em> After coming twice in less than an hour, he was spent. He lay curled up on his side, drowsy and relaxed. Distant sounds of running water and Patrick humming to himself as he brushed his teeth started to lull David to sleep. Then he heard the snap of the light switch and felt Patrick get on the bed behind him.</p><p>“Here, take this,” Patrick said, nudging David’s shoulder. David sat up a little and Patrick gave him two capsules and a glass of water. </p><p>“What is it?” David did not immediately recognize the small pink and white capsules.</p><p>“It’s Benadryl. Better safe than sorry.” Patrick nodded with his chin, encouraging David to take the medicine.</p><p>“Good idea. Thanks, honey.” David took a sip of water and swallowed the capsules. “This’ll make me sleepy, won’t it?”</p><p>“Probably, but so what? We don’t have anywhere to be tonight.” Patrick kissed David tenderly and put the glass of water on the nightstand. Then he lay down behind him, putting his hand around his waist and holding him close. “You can be the little spoon while we fall asleep.”</p><p>“I love you,” David said, putting his hand over Patrick’s.</p><p>“I love you too,” Patrick whispered, nuzzling David’s ear with his nose. “Oh, and next time, David? Use a fruit you aren’t allergic to.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick note on spelling: I use "come" as a verb and "cum" as a noun. Might be a quirk of mine, but I'm consistent in this usage.</p><p>I went with John Varvatos as the designer for David's T-shirts because his line has a lot of luxury T-shirts. Some are cotton, some are linen, some are silk blends, and they can cost anywhere from $80 - $200. Hence, David folds it and sets it aside neatly rather than throwing it on the floor.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the story!</p><p>Love,<br/>Tailor1971</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>